Deucalion Knows When To Piss Off
by thegremlin69
Summary: Deucalion meets the defenders of Beacon Hills, the Alpha pair, and doesn't like what he sees. He can't handle all the BAMFs that he sees so he has to decide whether to run or continue down this dangerous road.


_Deucalion Knows When To Piss Off_

Summary: Deucalion meets the defenders of Beacon Hills, the Alpha pair, and doesn't like what he sees.

Based off of this prompt: post/75401151589/sterek-au-emissary-stiles-stiles-knows-that

Deucalion felt a shiver run through his body, an electric zing carried through the current and charging the air around him. Searching the woods around him, the Alpha of Alphas used his enhanced senses to detect what was causing this spike in magic energy but found nothing; whatever was masking itself from his ears and nose was very talented and powerful.

The crunching of leaves alerted him to a presence but Deucalion was instantly on guard. If he hadn't found the creature out there before, it was only making noise now because it wanted to. He knew that returning to Beacon Hills was a mistake, even with so young a new Hale Alpha guarding the territory, but he didn't think that he would encounter an adversary as strong as this.

Almost snorting in derision when a young and lanky boy appeared from his left, Deucalion struggled not to laugh and mock the scrawny human outright. How could this fragile hunk of meat be the powerful presence engulfing the clearing?

"Get out." The mysterious boy said as he circled Deucalion from a respectable distance. Though the boy didn't look like a threat, Deucalion didn't attack him outright due to the underlying Alpha tone the youth used in his command.

"And why should l be taking orders from a human?" Deucalion blithely answered his foe, assuming that the unknown male must be a Beta from the local Hale pack. If this was the pack's effort to make Deucalion leave, why wasn't the Alpha present?

Almost like he was summoned by his thoughts, Derek Hale emerged from the woods and stopped slightly from where the younger male had also stopped to observe Deucalion.

"How nice of you to join us, Derek." The older Alpha knew that this must be the famous Derek Hale, the only surviving son of the powerful Talia Hale, by the familiar smell of Talia and burning wood. "I was wondering if you were brave enough to challenge me, or if you were going to hide behind your defenceless and fragile pack mate."

"Stiles is more than enough to deal with you and your psychotic pack." Derek chuckle as he casually settled himself to watch against a nearby tree, perfectly confident in Stiles' ability and desire to defend their territory.

"This is a Stiles?" Deucalion asked incredulously, almost insulted that Hale thought this human could stop him.

"You're not welcome here. I think it best if you leave." Stiles said calmly, with a hint of serial-killer-threat in his words. "This is our territory and it will remain so."

Studying the boy closely, the foreign Alpha used his blind eyes to unravel the boy's hidden secrets. What could the boy be hiding on his person that made him such a threat? He could be an apprentice Emissary, that fool Deaton training little boys to become soldiers in their desperation to keep rivals out.

"Do you know who you threaten, child?" Deucalion asked rhetorically, because of course Stiles knew who he was and why he was here, but just in case the boy was thick in the head he needed to be sure.

A current of energy rose through the tops of the trees and flew in an increasing gush towards the ground, picking up and scattering the loose foliage that had fallen during the autumn season. Rebounding off of the ground, the air zipped around Deucalion, cutting the werewolf numerous times with foliage that the wind had picked up, but gently glided towards Stiles and encompassed him like an invisible shield. Looking through the veil of accumulated leaves rocks and sticks, Deucalion looked in the amber eyes of the boy and watched as a shimmering white light emerged from his iris and grew to encompass his whole eye.

"Do you?"

Deucalion now knew where the power he had felt earlier as coming from, and almost fell to his knees under the pressure of the amount of power that the kid was exuding. Deucalion knew what an enormous mistake he had made by coming back to Beacon Hills, to threaten Derek Hale and try to take his territory.

Deucalion only hoped that Derek and his powerful mage would be merciful and let him and his Alpha pack leave.

"Take your pack and leave. Tell everyone that you encounter that Beacon Hills is guarded by an Alpha pair; a Hale and a mage." Derek Hale instructed as he strode effortlessly and safely through the wall of debris created by his mate and strode towards the quaking Alpha.

"Do this and never come back." With those parting words said together, Stiles and Derek watched as Deucalion listen to his body's instinct to run from the danger as fast as he could.

Having witnessed the protection of the territory, the Alpha of Alphas now knew and would stay away.

Beacon Hills was protected.


End file.
